


A Stronger Soulmate

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Volleyball, Chapter 387 spoilers, Development, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It all make sense now, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Third Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu manga, major manga spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Kageyama’s never opened up about his family. Not in the three years Hinata’s known him. There third years and Hinata’s ready to move onto bigger and better things. ....what happens when Kageyama  finally breaks open?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	A Stronger Soulmate

“Your going _where?”_ A taller, broader and wise Kageyama asked. His voice tainted with a mix of annoyance and awe. Hinata grinned at his setter and nodded vigorously.

”Brazil! I think it will help my volleyball playing skills. I’ll have to leave a bit earlier than expected!”

Yamaguchi, the team captain stared for a while but smiled broadly, “Sure! I...I’m so happy for you! We’ll support you in it all won’t we?”

Yamaguchi turned to the team and the new second and first years nodded while Tsukishima snorted his usual self shining through, “How in hell are you going to communicate Hinata? Your English is horrid and Portuguese?”

Hinata’s ears turned slightly tinged with pink and he shook his head as he glared at Tsukishima, “I’ll work on it! I _really_ want this, this can help me eat better since I haven’t....been scouted by any colleges.”

A somber cloud gathered around the team and Yamaguchi being the amazing team captain he was smiled virigously, “Well then go do it! We’re behind you all the way!”

Hinata grinned, but it wasn’t perfect. He had noticed that a _particular_ black haired boy was silent throughout the whole thing and was shooting a look at him.

* * *

”Why Brazil? That’s....where’s Brazil?”

Hinata choked on his drink and laughed at Kageyama’s words.

”An what will you even be doing there?” Kageyama barked with a tinge of annoyance inlacing his voice.

”I _already_ told the team! You should have paid attention instead of glaring at me!”Hinat responded back.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but his silence pressed forward. Finally caving in Hinata sighed and restated his goal, “I’m going to try beach volleyball. I’ll be practicing with a coach that;s okay with it.”

”Beach volleyball?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata groaned and nodded, “Yes, you play it with fewer people so I’ll have to stand on my own and we have to play it on the sand under the sun. An from what I’ve seen it looks _so fun!”  
  
  
_ Kageyama shook his head, “Why all the way to Brazil though> You can practice here! An court volleyball isn’t the same as the beach!”

Hinata stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes. Kageyama, let out a low growled at this and said, “Boke Hinata!” While grabbing the red heads hair. 

* * *

They hadn’t agreed on the topic of Hinata leaving for Brazil. But they haven’t let it ruin there playing, they weren’t first years anymore. They could disagree and the world wouldn’t cave in, _right?_

No, Kageyama Tobio was _not_ okay. His mind was spiraling, a little too much. The _thought_ of loosing Hinata had never hit him, not since he saw that orange hair enter his field of vision, once he’d seen his strength. 

It was like a world without the sun. An Kageyama didn’t want to be in the dark, never ever again. He didn’t know if he could handle even thinking of that. 

But he played on, he was hell bent on ignoring the new development. Hinata would get over this idea....he _had_ to. For the sake of both of them.

* * *

“Your _still_ bent on that?” Kageyama told Hinata. He had gone over to his house to hang out.

Hinata was wearing Kageyama’s white hoodie, he let the orange let it borrow it _once_ and he never got it back. But he didn’t mind, Hinata looked good in it. 

Hinata pulled the pillow to his chest as he continued to watch the tv, ” Yes, I _really_ want this Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s heart felt squished against immediate pressure, “What about playing against each other?”

Hinata eyes looked at his blue ones now, Hinata shook his head up and down.

”We _still_ are, this is just-“  
  
“A unnecessary detour your taking....” Kageyama let out. Hinata’s head tilted and a small frown kissed his face.

” _No_ , its not. You don’t understand I _need_ to do this!” Hinata was up now, standing a finger poking his chest.

  
Kageyama shook his head, “No you could just-“

Hinata’s tone was uncharacteristically cold, “No Kageyama you wouldn’t know.”

 _**wrong words** _ _._

Kageyama’s small anger simmered up and escaped him, “don’t tell me what I do and don’t know Hinata. _Especially_ from someone who won’t admit that we _kissed.”_

Hinata’s face morphed and his tone was strained, “Is...is _that_ why your acting like that? Kageyama we didn’t-“

”No Shouyou, we _did._ I remember god damn well, you can blame it on the alcohol but I know damn well I wasn’t as drunk as you, we _kissed._ ”

Hinata was mute, not saying anything his gaze glued to the floor. Kageyama chocked out as he let out in a strangled tone....

”It...It wasn’t _that ._ I have no idea why you brought it up, its because your my teammate _and_ -“

”I don’t want to hear it Kageyama, this will be _good_ for me and I _am_ going.” Hinata walked out and Kageyama stared at the door frame. As soon as he no longer heard the footsteps he broke down.

_I’m loosing someone again......_

His walls caved in....

* * *

Hinata was talking to Kageyama like nothing happened and they didn’t touch the two radioactive topics for months. An they lived like nothing happen, like there were no cracks in reality, like Kageyama wasn’t _this_ close to shutting down again.

That’s until reality hit Kageyama so hard he felt the whiplash first....

”So this will be our last practice! Since us third years will be leaving soon!”

”Is Hinata-senpai still going to Brazil?” Asked a wide eyed first year.

Hinata grinned, “Yup!”

 _Last practice, Hinata_ leaving.....

Kageyama went on auto pilot mode.

* * *

”One more!” Screamed Hinata. It was just him and Kageyama still practicing, Yamaguchi and the rest had already left.

Kageyama obliged, his brain taking in the sight of Hinata spreading his wings and flying above the court, _for the last time?_

Kageyama shook his head stubbornly, _no._

Hinata was taking a breather after that one, they both were. Sweaty and panting Kageyama spoke, “Your going to Brazil huh?”

Hinata nodded, “Yeah, in a month or so.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, “So soon?”

Hinata nodded, “I want to get out there as fast as I can so-“

Kageyama’s heart was beating too fast, his mind clouding over, _**no, no, no Hinata can’t leave...so soon.**_

”Why?!” Kageyama blurted out, all his emotions trying to stay in check his mind replaying so many of his past scenarios, his fears. 

An all of a sudden he was back to middle school Tobio, he was this scared, lonely boy. Loosing the one person who **_understood him, who loved and cared for him, someone who he loved too!_**

”Why do you have to leave! Stay! You can-“

”No I can’t don’t you understand that Kageyama! I can’t do what you want, I’m not staying! I’m leaving!”

Kageyama’s mind was balling out, his grandfathers word playing through his head almost like a prayer, “Someone Stronger than you.”

 _But there leaving, just like you did!_ Kageyama shouted internally at his beloved Grandfather. It was **_too_** much, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t be that old Tobio again. 

How? How could Hinata be this selfish? Didn’t he see how he was killing him? How fucken dare he! He made Kageyama _feel_ alive and bask in the sunlight. Now Hinata wants to leave him to rot in the dark....

”I’m leaving to Brazil Kageyama...” Hinata restated noting the males lost expression. 

Kageyama shook his head, _No, I won’t let you leave without a fight. I’m not loosing someone without having the last word in!_

But Hinata did leave.....he left with all of the fractures of Kageyamas heart and soul as he left the gym.

* * *

”Are you and Hinata okay?” Asked Yamaguchi. They shared a math class together. Kageyama shrugged, _he didn’t know._

Yamaguchi kept going, “You know this is important to him right? Hinata needs to be put out of his comfort zone to grown Kageyama, I know he’s your best friend and all.”

Kageyama stopped listening after that, just because Hinata wanted to be pushed out of his comfort zone didn’t mean Kageyama _wanted that._

An Hinata wasn’t _just_ his best friend, he was the _stronger one_ , he was _his._   
  
An Kageyama’s grandfather knew what he was talking about. 

Kageyama knew too, he was in love with Hinata. In more than one way, so it made Hinata leaving hurt _even more._

* * *

”Hey.”

Hinata was standing at Kageyama’s door, white hoodie in hand. Kageyama’s heart couldn’t handle this, not now, not _ever._

“Hey.” Kageyama said, the air was stiff around them. Hinata passed the white hoodie to him.

”Here, I’m giving it back...”

”Why?”

”It’s hot in Brazil Baka-Yama”

Kageyama noticed how heavy the hoodie was, he looked down at it not being able to meet his other’s gaze.

”So your still going?”

”Yes.”

”....”

”I also came to say goodbye.”

Kageyama looked up, “your leaving in a month?”

Hinata shook his head, “The coaches talked with the school they said its okay for me to leave at the end of this month.”

Kageyama’s mouth went try, his mind into overdrive.

”T..That’s only three more weeks!”

”Yeah....”

Kageyama was pissed off, “Why so early?! Why can’t you wait?! Why do you want to leave me so early?!”

Hinata was baffled, “Leaving _you?!_ I’m also leaving my _family_ Kageyama!!”

“But you and me-“

”We’re teammates! I care for you but there my family, look just because you don’t talk about yours-“

” _Don’t_ bring my family to this Shouyou!”  
  
Hinata was baffled, angry and confused, “You brought mine!”

”Cuz I though that reflection would make you stay!”

”Why do you want me to stay so bad huh?!”

”Because! _He_ said, _he_ said that you’d be the stronger one and if you _are_ and if you **_leave_** _ **me.**_ I won’t be able to...” his voice was breaking, vision blurry.

Hinata’s voice deescalated and it was softer than before, “Kageyama...”

”Grandfather said I’d fine someone stronger....you make me feel less alone after he died. He was the only one besides my sister that gave a damn about me that **_understood_** _me. An **I LOST HIM! HE DIED! I can’t loose you**_....”

”You make me feel alive, you make me feel less alone, you **_get me_** **.** In all my messed up, driven glory you **_get me_** **and I Love You.”**

Kageyama was on his knees now, hugging the white hoodie. His tears spilling on his doorway, the neighbors had come outside to see the scene. Hinata silently pulled him inside and sat him on the sofa.

Hia voice was soft, softer than Kageyama had ever heard. it even his heaves and pants of pain could cancel his voice.

”He sounds like a lovely man Kageyama...he had to be if he raised you” Hinata’s hand was running through his hair.

Kageyama sniffled, “He...He was, he was the one that got me into volleyball. He understood my drive, all the other kids not even my own parents cared or seemed to get it. He did though, he got me.” 

“One day he told he I’d meet someone stronger than me, who would get it. I stayed, I kept going for that person....and not your leaving me because you don’t want to be with me...”

Hinata shook his head, grabbing his shirt he wiped Kageyama’s tears eyes, “No, no don’t say that Kageyama...”

Hinata’s tone got stern, “Tobio look, _hey look at me_.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes tuned into beautiful warm brown ones, “You...you _really_ think I’m _that, that special_ person your Grandfather told you about?”

Kageyama shook his head, no hesitation in his tone, “I **_know_** Hinata, ever since I first ever saw you play.”

It all clicked in Hinata’s head, and heat rose to his face, “Oh...”  
  


”You love me?” Hinata struggled with the words, Kageyama nodded.

”In what ways?” Hinata asked still looking at Kageyama in the eyes.

”In _**every single type of way**_ ”

Hinata’s breath was caught in his throat, “ Kageyama,” he grabbed his hands, “I care about you _so much, you have no idea_.”

”You _kissed me Shouyou._ I think I get it”

Hinata blushed red, “Okay...I like you happy?”

Kageyama’s eyes had forgotten he’d been crying and he gave a small smile, “very but I’d be more if you sta-“

”No,” Hinata shut him down fast. Kageyama’s eyes glazed over with pain, his cold blue eyes drowning him.

”I..I need to get stronger.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands, “If you think I’m the stronger one then if your getting stronger its only logical I should too don’t you think?”

”But if you were by my side-“

”I won’t be Kageyama not always, I....I love you too. An I need to be stronger for _both_ of us.”

”An I _will, I’m doing this for us”_

Hinata’s eyes glazed over with tears, “I’m scared but also excited, I want to grow. I want to be the best for you, for ** _us.”_**

”So _please_ let me do this. I’ll be away but I won’t ever leave not until death rips me from this Earth and that’s not happening any time soon Tobio.”

Kageyama’s tears were mixing with Hinata’s as they touched foreheads both crying.

Kageyama’s mind began to piece the little pieces together and he let out a small breath, “So you’ll come back?”

” ** _Always_**.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata. Both crying in a mixture of unbound sadness and happiness. 

“I love you.” Muttered Hinata.

”I love you too, dumbass.”

Hinata chuckled and they both held the other in there arms. 

“Promise you’ll come back?” Kageyama buried his nose into Hinata’s orange hair.

Hinata hummed, “Promise, I’ll be back and I’ll kick your ass on the court.”  
  
Kageyama snorted, turning to Hinata he planted a small kiss on his neck. Hinata squeaked and Kageyama let out, “Shouyou, keep the hoodie.”

”But its hot in Brazil-“

”Shouyou, **_keep_** the hoodie.”

Hinata gave him a small reassuring smile, “I’ll keep it forever.”

It was silent for a moment until Hinata blurted, “You’ve like me _that long?! An you didn’t say anything?!”  
  
_

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “How about you?! You kissed me drunk and said nothing?!”

”I didn’t think you’d remember!”

”Were you ever going to tell me?” Kageyama’s voice was small.

Hinata grinned as he grabbed his hand and placed kisses on Kageyama’s knuckles, “When I finally beat you.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “So what are you going to tell me now, once you beat me?”

Hinata without missing a beat spoke, “Ill ask you to marry me.”

Kageyama choked on air and looked at Hinata eyes wide. Then he grinned the scary smile Hinata dubbed him.

”Not if I beat you first then I’ll _propose to you!_ ”

”Bring it on Tobio!”

Kageyama was now running after Hinata across his living room, he tackled him into a gentle hug. As they fell to the floor, Kageyama lessees the fall by turning Hinata on top of him. Looking at those brown eyes he finally closed the gap and kissed him. Hinata’s mouth soft and plump as Kageyama melted against it, as tears fell from his face, Hinata let out a small giggle.

Pulling away Kageyama turned red and wiped his tears, “Sorry.”

”It’s okay.”

They both laid on the floor, looking up and the ceiling hands entertained and rubbing circles into the others palms.

Kageyama was never alone, he understood that now. His grandpa was right, Hinata was the stronger one. An he loved him for that, he loved that Hinata _made_ him stronger. Now he’s just have to prove that Hinata’s work so far worked and let him go....

Looking at his lover, his soulmate, his teammate, his friend, his **_everything._** He smiled.

 _I Love You_ wasn’t a powerful enough word to describe what they felt for one another. There love could end and start galaxies, Kageyama forgot where we would end and where Hinata began. An he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It would be painful, but beautiful. An Kageyama was willing to wait, he waited this long to meet Hinata, a few more years to have him everyday of his life? Well Kageyama could manage.

* * *

_I finally met him, he’s short, annoying, loud and more ambitious than hell. An I wouldn’t have it any other way._

_He gets me, just like you did. He makes me feel alive, when I’m with him the worlds just brighter. I don’t feel that lonely, i don’t feel that empty hole in my chest, he makes me whole._

_I wish you could’ve met him. Sister loves him, I’m sure you would had too._

_Once he comes back from Brazil, we’ll come visit your grave._

_Thank you Grandpa, I love you._

_”_ Kageyama come on its time to drop me off the airport!”

Kageyama’s train on thought was interrupted as he groaned, “I’m going I was changing!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out and grabbed his boyfriends arm, “Let’s go!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he kissed Hinata quickly, “I’m going.”


End file.
